


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋10

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [10]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 5





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋10

大平这几日正式在舞蹈教室里转为正式的舞蹈老师，意外地收到了许多新来的女学生，女孩子们的肢体协调性似乎不太好，经常需要他分别指导。这么一来，不知不觉就会超过正常的下班时间，最近拖到很晚才能回去，大平并没有意识到那些女生，只是故意想和他多相处一会罢了，今天的时间刚过九点，他意识到必须得回去，就强硬地和学生们说了再见。  
她们还撒着娇想要自己的手机号码和社交账号等等，大平不是很明白，因为没有手机，就没多理睬。礼貌地婉拒之后他就直接回家了。  
今天他的心里一直隐藏着不安，总在想，是不是莲君在学校里出了什么事。  
虽然知道鹤房每天都有和他一起上下学，但是最近大平和莲相处的时间太短了，他总觉得有什么事情是他所不知道的。

“我回来了。”  
客厅里没有人，大平挂好外套，脱了鞋进了家，餐桌上有留几个饭团给他，旁边还有张字条，是莲写的，大平认得他的工整偏瘦的字迹。  
“To祥生哥哥，工作辛苦啦，这是用剩下的米饭捏的饭团，By莲。”  
“看来他们已经吃过了，是睡下了吗？”  
大平咬了一口饭团，发现里面居然包着酸甜的梅子。他拿了饭团，想直接去莲的房间看看，因为回来时候楼上也没有灯光，不由得有些在意。

还没进门，就听到了莲和鹤房的声音。  
“哇啊，不行！不可以……”  
“为什么不行，请告诉我理由。”  
“总之，不可以这么做的！”  
鹤房你又干了什么好事啊！大平想着不能打扰其他家人休息，愤怒地破门而入，本以为会看到鹤房欺负莲的过分场景——  
只看到他们俩正围坐在一起，修着什么，旁边放着零零碎碎的工具。  
“……你们在干嘛？”  
“啊，祥生哥哥你回来啦？”  
“如你所见，是在修东西……失望了？”  
鹤房微妙的语气让他很生气。  
“才没有！”大平努力深呼吸，耐着性子也一起坐下来，“怎么会弄坏这么多东西？”  
“嗯，这个嘛……”  
莲支支吾吾地不敢说，其实他们本想趁大平回来之前就把东西都藏好的。  
“是莲的同学不小心把他的书包从楼上弄下去了，所以东西都摔成这样。”  
“怎么会把书包给弄下去的？莲的教室是在顶楼吧，难道说……”  
莲只是低着头继续粘自己的课本。  
鹤房还是说出来了，“欺凌，就这么回事。”  
“欺凌？莲，这是真的吗？”  
祥生焦急地握紧了莲的手，正粘着的胶带歪掉了。  
看到莲只是点头不说话，祥生后悔自己怎么回来得这么晚，鹤房就在旁边一边缝补书包带子一边继续说。  
“就算我们不出面，那个学长也会想办法解决的，就是那个了不起的家伙，你知道的吧？”  
“学长？怎么我越来越不明白你们在说什么了……”  
“不用前辈，也可以解决的……前辈的解决办法根本就不可能实现。”  
莲把课本放到一边，抱着膝盖说道，他很犹豫该不该把放学的事情也说出来，毕竟鹤房和大平都不知道。  
“他怎么说的，如果是我，大概会把那些坏蛋给揍回家。”  
鹤房说着还挥舞了几下拳头。  
“不可以暴力……前辈也没说什么。”  
莲弱弱地回应。  
“那他是不是想用风纪委员的身份做点实事，亲自制裁他们啊？”  
大平才反应过来莲可能会遭受暴力。  
“莲有没有哪里受伤？”祥生慌忙把人带进怀里一番仔细检查，“衣服掀起来我看看……”  
“没、没有！祥生哥哥别看了……”莲死死地拽住衬衫下摆，脸涨得通红，“只是些恶作剧，背着我做的，对于我本人并没有什么。”  
“是啊，就是东西都变成这样了而已。”  
“这还不够过分吗，真是气人，明天我就去学校和她们理论，鹤房，你也一起吧！”  
“不用你说我也会的，放学那时候我已经警告过她们了。”  
“哎？哥哥你做了什么？”  
莲紧张地问道，鹤房懊恼地发现自己还是说漏嘴了，这时候大平抢先说话。  
“放心吧，既然莲没有遭受暴力，我们也不会采取暴力方式的。”  
大平又恢复了笑眯眯的正常模样，这样却让人打从心底里感到害怕。  
“不过，还是得一一报复回去才行，把她们的包也都剪烂，好不好。啊，女孩子是不是最怕虫子，我们去抓一些送给她们怎么样？”  
鹤房在旁边听着，连连点头。这算是他俩关系最融洽的时刻了。  
“会不会太过分了？”  
莲呆呆地窝在祥生怀里问道。  
“不会啊，莲再和我说一说，她们还做了些什么，我都会记住的。”  
“没有了，真的。”  
鹤房手里的书包也总算是修复完了，他很得意地放在面前邀功，只不过那成品确实让人无法赞美。  
“你这在干嘛。”祥生非常嫌弃地看着那歪歪扭扭的带子，“这样莲怎么背着去上学，被笑怎么办。”  
“哦？那你自己修啊，还在那里讲风凉话。”  
“等等…不要吵架……”  
莲艰难地处于他们两人中间，方才同仇敌忾的和谐气氛一下子又紧张起来。  
“莲，我现在是正式的舞蹈教师了，等我拿到工资就给你买新的书包吧，怎么样？”  
“啧，好狡猾。”  
鹤房在一旁嘟囔着，莲还没反应过来话题已经跳跃到这里，祥生继续自顾自地说着。  
“课本，笔，餐盒都买新的，到时候我带你去，好吗？”  
“不，不用麻烦……”  
“不麻烦的，因为是我想要给莲买的，不喜欢的话扔掉也可以，好吗？”  
大平最擅长撒娇，这种手段比舞蹈班的女学生们用得还得心应手，莲最受不了他从下往上仰视的目线，被迫点头。

还没来得及买新包，莲暂时只能背着鹤房亲自加强过的书包去了学校，带子缩短了一截，让他看起来像个小学生。  
大平和鹤房各占据一边，稳稳地走在莲的身边，一路上收获无数好奇目光。  
莲的同学都不敢来打招呼了，因为鹤房的眼神很凶恶，旁边微笑的大哥哥看起来更不好惹，昨天被鹤房恐吓到的女学生更是吓得不轻，急急忙忙就要往校园里跑。  
“我去打个招呼。”  
鹤房悠哉悠哉地跟了上去。  
“别太明显了。”  
“明白。”  
莲只能说服自己没听懂他俩的对话，继续往前走。  
“祥生哥哥今天不用上班吗？”  
“没事，我请假了。这几天都陪着你也没有问题。”  
“是吗……那还是等我去了学校，你们就回去吧，在学校待着也很无聊对吧？”  
“不会的，有莲在怎么会无聊呢。”  
“可是上课的时间很长，那段时间祥生哥哥要去哪里？”  
“和新的朋友打招呼之类的啊，教授一些基本礼节之类的啊，总之今天会很忙碌的。莲只要去上课就行，其他的都交给我们吧，今后一定不会发生这种事。我向你保证。”  
说完这些，祥生也随着鹤房刚才的方向离开了，留下莲不知所措地站在原地。

刚踏进校门，今天没见到站岗的风纪委员，莲鬼鬼祟祟地探头探脑，生怕遇到豆原徒增尴尬，而且又害怕两个哥哥搞出什么事情，他快步地就要往教室里走。  
校园广播发出锐利的声响，现在还没有到广播时间，难道有什么重要通知吗，临近上课还有十分钟不到，学校里有许多的学生正在赶往教室的路上，因为听到广播都停了下来，开始和周围的人窃窃私语。  
“怎么了？出啥事了？”  
“不清楚哎，一般通知不都是课间播，这个时间广播委员也都不能进广播室才对吧。”  
“是有人恶作剧？不行，我快迟到了，先走吧。”  
“可能是停课通知呢，哈哈哈！”  
“你别做梦了……”  
莲就处于这样喧闹的人群之中，等待着广播室的通知，随着几声轻咳，是令人熟悉的声音。  
“早上好，我是风纪委员和体育部部长，豆原一成。”  
这声之后，众人哗然。  
“前辈……？”  
“啊！是豆原学长？！”  
“有什么重要的事情宣布吗……我有点紧张哎……”  
莲紧张地抓住了书包背带，隐约能感觉到豆原学长接下来的话会和自己有关。  
“今天想和大家宣布，我和一年A班的川尻莲君正在交往的事情。希望支持我的人，不要再有类似欺凌的冲动行为。并且，我希望有过欺凌行为的你们向他道歉。”  
和刚才的喧哗相比，现在才是真正的热闹，惊讶的呼声，绝望的哭喊混合在一起，震得莲耳膜疼痛，他也被人认了出来，被这么多人注视着，莲下意识地就要逃走。  
我不是和前辈说过了不要这么做吗……这样下去真的会无法收场啊！  
莲不知道去哪里才好，是现在就去广播室澄清，还是回教室里等待第一节课开始，还是直接跑回家更好呢，祥生哥哥和鹤房哥哥又到哪里去了啊……  
就这么胡思乱想着，莲被豆原抓住了手臂。  
广播室也在六楼，此时走廊里也已经围满了人，大家似乎毫不在意预备铃已经打响这回事。  
“莲君！”  
“前辈……”  
豆原的眼中充满了他看不懂的情绪。  
你为什么还是选择了这种做法，莲的眼睛这么问他。  
“比起不明不白的被欺负，还是把一切都和大家说清楚吧，莲君。”  
莲被豆原牵着手，带到了几位女同学面前，她们还在流泪，只是看外表根本想不到会做出那么过分的事情。  
“这是欺凌你的那些人，我已经和她们说明了。”  
豆原小声地对他说，莲也不知道该作出什么反应，因为交往纯属子虚乌有。  
但是在这里否认的话，豆原学长的努力不也就白费了吗，说不定之后再以其他理由推说分手就没事了，莲如此天真地幻想着，配合豆原点了点头。  
女同学们几乎是在嚎啕大哭了，莲有些尴尬地看着豆原。  
“没事，我来处理，你先回去上课吧。”

回到座位上的莲，只觉得这几天像一场荒诞梦境。


End file.
